


I Think It's time I Said I Love you..

by Uke_Seme_All_Day_Long11



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Adorable, Cute, M/M, Sekaiitchi hatsukoi, Senpai, Yaoi, fan fic, intercourse, sekaiitchi- hatsukoi, yaoi fan fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uke_Seme_All_Day_Long11/pseuds/Uke_Seme_All_Day_Long11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takano and Onodera are on a train on their way home what do you think is going to happen while Onodera finally confess his feelings or just keep them inside forever? What will Takano do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think It's time I Said I Love you..

**Author's Note:**

> so basically this is my first Fan fic, and I have no idea if it is good or not so I hope it's at least standard, please comment how you feel about it? I love sekaiitchi Hatsukoi so much! and I ship TakanoxOnodera hardcore OTP! please Enjoy! Also please excuse the spelling errors, I will go back and correct them when I have time. Thank you, Also enjoy!

"Onodera" He says with his husky but sexy voice. The voice that makes me want to melt."Wake up, our stops next." My eyes open slowly taking in where i am.  
I remember we are on the train home. I sit up and see him, he's so tall even when he sits down. He puts his hand on my shoulder. "You okay?" He says softly, his  
his voice makes my skin tickle, the way his voice echoes in my ears. "I'm just a little tired from work and what you to me last night, when you came over without  
asking." i say nervously. His touch makes me so hot and makes me blush. I hate to admit it, but i love Takano,but he can never know, i will not put myself into  
that position again, i will not fall in love. We get off the train, It's only three blocks to our apartment building, I just need to survive til then and i'm  
home free. "I hope i didn't hurt you last night, are you sore?" "No, I'm fine." I'm walking hoping every corner we turn our apartment building is there. One  
more turn to go. I'm so nervous just being near him makes me want to explode. "Onodera" He says placing his hand on my shoulder once more. I stop, the way he  
says my name makes my face go beet red. "Yes, Takan...." before i could even finish, he takes me and pushes me into a wall of a building and places his lips  
on mine, i feel the warmth of his mouth on mine, i want to let go and accept his kiss, but my body says yes but my brain says no. I struggle wanting to end  
the kiss, We are in public and anyone could see. He finally breaks off the kiss. "Takano" i say sternly, "We are in public someone could see us." "Onodera"  
My body shivers at the way he says my name so sweet, but sexy. "When will you get it through your head that i love you Onodera." I'm standing here wonderding  
why this guy loves me, it's been ten long years, things change people change and i fell in love with him without knowing anything about him. "We barely even know  
each other Takano, I know nothing about you Takano!" I push away from him running towards my apartment building. I get to the elevator and press the button to my  
floor. I get my keys out and push them into the lock opening the door, i feel takano standing behind me, how long has he been standing there? The next thing i know  
he grabs my arm and pulls me into my apartment and closing the door behind him, he pushes me up againist the wall grabbing my arms and placing them above my head  
restraining me from pushing him away. He takes his free hand and places it on my cheek. "Onodera, my full name is Takano,Saga. I'm 6" 1, I'm 27 years old, i work as  
a editor in chief at Marukawa Emerald,I love reading, My favorite food is meat, my shoe size is 11, and i'm in love with Ritsu Onodera." He releases my arms and grabs  
my face with both of his hands and kisses me gently. I realize he just told me stuff about him because i told him i didn't know anything about him. I want to push Takano  
off me but i can't my body and my brain tell me to just let go and accept what i feel. He breaks off the kiss and kisses me softly on the forehead, picking me up in a  
craddle position and leads us to the bed, he puts me down gently onto the bed. He gets on top of me and takes both of my hands in his and presses them down onto the bed,  
he starts to kiss me gently, slowly he starts to unbotton each button of my shirt, when he gets to the very last one he opens my shirt widely placing a single kiss on to  
the middle of my chest, skin tingles where he placed the kiss, my body aches him, for what he did to me last night. He unbuttons my pants and brings his hand lower, lower,  
lower and lower til i feel him grip around me, i moan softly hoping he doesn't notice. " So you do like what i do to you." I started to blush more then i did before. "Takano"  
I moan softly as he rubs me faster. He unbuttons his pants and takes my hand and brings my hands over a bludge and says softly " This is what you do to me Onodera." I grip  
him slowly making him tense, he smiles a devilish grin at me and kisses me swiftly pushing his tongue into my mouth, still gripping me, he lets go just as i'm about to release.  
A begging moan slips out from my mouth. His eyebrow raises, he takes his hand out of my pants and i do the same. "Take off your pants and lay on your stomach." he says sternly  
but in a sexy way. I do as i'm told reisting as little as possible. I lay flat on my stomach, He takes my hips and raises them. " Even though we both know your ready and all thanks  
to last night, I'll just make sure your ready." he saystaking one finger and placing it into his mouth sucking on it, then taking it out and swearling it over my butt. "Just to make  
sure." as he says that he shoves his finger into me, making me moan loudly. "Your so ready, i can feel it." he says seducely, going in and out of me with his finger, each time making  
me moan. He takes his finger out of me, leaving me panting and my heart raising, my body begging for more. He shifts over hovering over me and places his hands on my hips, i know what  
he is going to do, and i'm ready. "Just like last night." he says as he pushes himself into me. He's thrusting slow but deep. he makes me so hot all over my body. With each thrust i moan  
louder. "Takano" i say panting while he thrust, i grab him holding on to him with each thrust, my fingers digging into his back. I whisper into his ear "I... love you." I finally say my  
true feelings, they finally come out. His eyes widen, "I've always loved you." I say with the final thrust, i moan "Takano!" loudly. He grunts huskily but sexy. I start to cry, my eyes start  
to fill with tears, "Why are you crying Onodera, Did i hurt you?" I wipe my eyes chuckling softly, "No, i just never stopped loving you during those ten years." He smiles wiping my tears  
and kissing my cheek and says, " I do and always will love you."

 

The End <3


End file.
